Thru Sickness, Thru Health, Till Death Do We Part
by Yami Shizuka
Summary: Completed009 is sick but doesn't want anyone to know. How long can he keep this secret and still survive? 009004 slight yaoi rr plz
1. Prologue

Yami: Hi all. This is my first Cyborg 009 fic. Excuse my horribleness of the story. I just had a sudden strike of inspiration -_-;;; Anyway. Read. Review. Enjoy ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. Just the plot of this fic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Endless beeping shattered the peaceful morning. Hand pale hand reached for the culprit, a small black alarm clock, and smashed into the snooze button. The beeping immediately ceased and peace reigned once more, the only sound was the irregular breathing and small grunts.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Yes, I know its short but it's only the prologue. Review and tell me what you think cuz more is coming. 


	2. Suspicion

Yami: Yeah, this one's coming quick! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 so all of you lawyers need to back off!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey 009, you gonna get up or what?" a voice yelled. The brown-haired cyborg's eyes snapped open. Someone was pounding on his door, yelling at him to 'get his lazy ass up'. 'What? My alarm just-' his thought's were interrupted. "HEY! GET UP DAMNIT!!!" the voice yelled. "Ok! I'll be down in a minute 002!" he yelled back. "Ok, hurry up though! 006 made pancakes!" 002 yelled and walked away. 'I just closed my eyes for a minute,' 009 thought to himself. He slowly sat up and walked slowly downstairs.  
  
"Hurry up 009! Breakfast is almost over!" 006 said cheerily. 009 nodded wearily and plopped down onto the chair. The smell of pancakes and syrup was usually enticing but now it was just too sickening to even look at. "What's wrong 009?" a girl asked, her blue eyes filling with slight worry. "I'm just not hungry right now 003," he replied, then after her expression didn't change he added, "don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled as if to add emphasis and she smiled back. "Well, if you're not going to eat it, I'll gladly take it then," a British accented voice said. 009 stared as 007 grabbed the plate in front of it and began scarfing it down in a very disgusting manner. "Aw 007! Don't you have any manners?!" 002 yelled. 009 felt bile rise and his throat and stood abruptly, his chair scraping noisily on the linoleum floor. "009?" 003 asked. 009 didn't answer, afraid to open his mouth. Instead he walked quietly out of the room, running to the nearing bathroom and emptying his stomach into the toilet. Even after his stomach was empty, it would still constantly heave. "009, are you ok? You look a bit pale," 003 said worriedly. "Yeah," 009 said hoarsely. "Oh, you're so hoarse! Maybe you should drink something," 003 said worriedly. "No, I'm fine," 009 said, clearing his throat. 009 was never so glad to see the sun go down. He excused himself and walked slowly up the stairs and into his room. He quickly set his alarm clock and fell into his bed, falling asleep before his head his the pillow.  
  
"I'm worried about 009," 003 said worriedly. "Oh come on, he can take care of himself," 002 said, leaning against the wall. "Maybe we should check on him," a gray-haired man said. "Maybe you're right 005," 003 said. "Well let's go then," 007 said. They crept into the hall, tip-toeing past the first room where 001 lay sleeping along with 005 and 006. They then walked to the next room and opened the door. 008 lay sleeping peacefully, the covers thrown off, showing his white boxers. The four cyborgs crept up to the other bed on the opposite wall. There on the bed was a small lump under the covers. Upon looking closer, they found 009 curled up fast asleep under the covers. "Maybe he was just tired," 003 whispered as they walked quietly out. "Yeah, I guess so," 002 said. "Well, this is goodnight," 004 said and he and 002 walked into the room on the opposite wall. 003 smiled and walked into her own room that was next to theirs. 'Maybe he is just tired,' she thought to herself as she lay down and closed her eyes. Drifting off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Liked it? Tell me in a review!! 


	3. Evil Soccer Balls

Yami: I have no comments for this chapter so: review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 *goes into deep angst*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"My goodness 009, you look horrible," a voice exclaimed. 009 looked up from the doorway to see Dr. Gilmore staring fixedly at him. "I'm just tired," he said. "Maybe you should've slept in late like yesterday," 008 suggested. 009 smiled at that. But behind that mask he was feeling sick and dizzy from the headache that kept pounding in his head. "Aren't you going to eat?" 003 asked. "The food's good," the baby, 001, said from his highchair. "No, not today. Thanks though," 009 said, his stomach turning at the thought of food. "What you don't like my cooking?" 006 said. "No, I'm just not hungry today," 009 said, backing out of the door. As soon as he was safely out of site, he quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet. It was just liquid now.foul smelling liquid. 'I don't understand this,' 009 thought, panting slightly, 'what's happening to me?'  
  
"Don't you think 009 was acting a little weird?" 003 asked. "I didn't see anything wrong," 004 said. "But 004! He hasn't eaten yet!" 003 protested. "So?" he replied. "He didn't eat yesterday either!" 003 yelled. "He probably ate something when you weren't around," Dr. Gilmore said. "I suppose so," 003 said, sounding a little unconvinced.  
  
'I need some air,' 009 thought to himself as his stomach continued to wretch. He managed to stumble outside and was comforted by the fresh air. "009 look out!" someone yelled. 009 looked up to see a soccer ball heading right for him. He tried to move but was hit full in the face, falling to the ground from the impact. His head hit the ground hard and it felt as if his head had split in two. He lay there and watched the stars dance around his vision. "009! Are you okay?" some asked. 007 appeared looking worried. "Yeah," 009 said, "I'm fine." "Jeez 005! You don't know your own strength!" 007 said. 005 also appeared and pulled 009 to his feet, brushing the dust off of him and nearly knocking the poor cyborg to the ground again. "Sorry 009," he said in his deep voice. 009 nodded. "Its okay," he replied.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Liked it? You tell me! (in a review) 


	4. Forest Problems

Yami: I have no comments for this chapter so: review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 *sighs* damn this world  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe one of us should follow him," 002 said, "y'know, just to be sure and all." "And are you volunteering?" 006 asked. 002's one visible eye widened. "What?! Me?!" he sputtered. 006 gave him a withering look. "No, the other 002 behind you," he said sarcastically. "Nooo way!" 002 said, putting up his hands, "na-uh! I'm not going to be the one to drag him back when he collapses!" 003 glared. "I thought we agreed that he was fine," she said. A quiet voice interrupted them. "I'll go," it said. All eyes landed on 004. "004, are you sure?" Dr. Gilmore asked. 004 nodded. "If he does collapsed, 001 or 003 should be able to sense it," he said. "Ok!" 002 said, clapping his hands together," then that's that!" 004 stood up. "I'm going on a walk, I'll be back shortly," he said. Dr. Gilmore nodded. "Alright then, be back soon," he said. 004 nodded and walked away.  
  
009 walked along the forest path, his head throbbed painfully where the soccer ball had hit. 'Why wasn't I able to dodge it?' he asked himself worriedly. The dizziness had increased to say the least and 009 stumbled along the path. Well, it wasn't even really a path. Just a small patch of grass here and there but mostly covered with underbrush. His breath started to come out in short gasps as he walked along. The forest swayed before him and he stumbled into a small clearing. "What's.what's wrong.with me?" he gasped as he fell to his knees.  
  
004 walked along the forest. Heading for the familiar clearing he always went to when he wanted to be alone. He mostly thought of Hilda and would sit there for hours, absentmindedly picking at the grass. Dr. Gilmore worried about him but let him go anyway. He said something about letting him have his own space. 004 smiled at the memory. But the smile quickly faded as he reached the small clearing. "009?" he asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Yes.I know.this really isn't yaoi. But you're gonna hafta wait. And no this won't be shonen ai.I think.toodles! Oh and review plz! 


	5. Um uh oh

Yami: Hmm.do you think this should be yaoi? *hits herself on the head* DAMNIT YAMI STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 *nods* nope. I don't own nothin' -_-;;;;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
009 faintly heard someone call his name. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm hearing things.' "009!" the voice called again. 009 shook his head as if to rid the thoughts but only made the situation worse. Finally his arms gave out and he found himself facedown on the grass. He closed his eyes and wished the world would just stop spinning. He felt someone grab onto him and flip him over. He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to see the world spinning again.  
  
"009! Can you hear me?" 004 asked worriedly. 009 was lying on the grass with his eyes closed. His breath coming out in short gasps. Finally 009 opened his eyes and come to look at 004. They seemed unfocused and were half lidded. "009! What's wrong?" 004 exclaimed. 009 made a feeble attempt at shaking his head but gave up. "Don't...know," he whispered through cracked lips. 009 was panicking now. He didn't want anyone to worry about him.to think that he was weak. He remembered the countless times that people had saved him and he wanted to repay them by being strong. "Please..." he whispered. "What?" 004 asked. "Don't....tell....others..." 009 whispered. "But," 004 protested. He couldn't finish, not with the pleading look 009 gave him. His eyes widened at the stream of blood running down the side of 009's face. "009! You're bleeding!" he gasped. 009 didn't answer; instead he fell limp in 004's arms. 004 gently laid him out on the grass and looked for the source of the blood. He hesitated at first, feeling nostalgic from when Hilda and him had crashed. But went on and finally found a gash on 009's temple. 'I have to stop the bleeding,' he thought to himself as he searched for a bandage. Finally he tore off a strip of his scarf and wrapped it around 009's head. It was soaked within minutes and 004 frowned. 'This isn't good,' he thought, 'if that bleeding continues.he could die.' The last thought had scared him. 'No....don't die....not again, I can't stand seeing someone die again.' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Liked it? Hated it? You tell me! 


	6. Deadly Creatures

Yami: Ha ha! I replaced Chapter 6: Oops, with this chappie!! Sorry if it's short for your liking but I couldn't help it! I just wrote this today so plz bare with me! Review please!  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey where's 009?" 003 asked, sitting on one of the living room couches. 006 shrugged. "Beats me," he said. 008 looked up from the novel he was reading. "What? You mean he's not back yet?" he asked. "What do you mean 'he's not back yet'?" 003 demanded. "He told me he was going on a walk and that he should be back sometime soon," 008 said. "How long ago was that?" Dr. Gilmore asked, joining in the conversation. "A couple of hours ago," 008 replied. 002 pushed himself off the wall. "004 said he was going for a walk too," he said. Dr. Gilmore sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "Then maybe they will meet up sometime along," he said, "003, see if you can find them." 003 nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating and scanning the surrounding area. She stopped as she found two life forces and focused inward. She looked closer and found 004 and 009. 009 was lying on the ground and had his head on 004's lap. 004 seemed to be talking and 003 pulled out of the vision, blushing madly. "What's wrong 003?" Dr. Gilmore asked, "you looked flushed." 003 smiled. "They're fine, just spending some quality time together," she said. The tension in the living room melted away and they all shared a moment of peace.  
  
"009," a soft voice called. 009 didn't respond, instead he stayed unconscious. 004 had gently set 009's head in his lap, elevating the wound. 'Why don't you wake up?' 004 asked him silently, 'I did all that I could do. You should've woken up by now. It was only a simple head wound.' Upon looking closer, he noticed that 009's complexion was slightly pale. 'Could it be...that there was something more?' 004 asked. Suddenly he looked up, distant rumbling could b heart. "What's that?" he asked himself. The rumbling soon grew louder and soon it was deafening. 004 looked down and frowned as he found that the brown-haired assassin had not reacted to the noise as all. Suddenly the noises stopped and silence penetrated the forest again. 'Are...they gone?' he asked himself. Suddenly 009's eyes snapped open. "009!" 004 exclaimed. "004! Move!" 009 yelled. He somehow pushed 004 back. 004 watched in horror as 009 flew backwards, blood flying from a wound on his shoulder. "009!" 004 yelled. 009 bounced and somersaulted backwards onto the ground. He lay still afterwards. 004 turned, a fiery anger burning in him from a hidden depth inside. His eyes widened as he saw giant robotic animals staring at him with red eyes. One was a cheetah and another was a horned scarab beetle. 004 straitened his right arm and fired at the cheetah, yelling in pure rage. The cheetah seemed to collapse as one the legs folded like tinfoil under it. But 004 was not satisfied, he knelt down on his left leg and let loose the hidden missile in his right thigh. What was left was little pieces of metal and nothing more. He quickly got rid of the scarab and quickly ran over to the fallen cyborg. "009!" he yelled as he reached him. 009 slowly opened his eyes. "I'm...sorry," he whispered. 004 carefully cradled the fallen cyborg in his arms. "009," he whispered. 009's eyes widened. "004! Look out!" he yelled. Blood spurted into the air and a scream cut deeply through the night.  
  
"003?" Dr. Gilmore asked. 003 was sitting rigid in her seat after having fallen asleep. "009," she whispered before fainting. "003!" Dr. Gilmore exclaimed. "Hey! What happened to 003?" 002 asked worriedly. 008, 007, 006, and 005 rushed in after him. 003 was sweating and moaning something inaudible. "Oh 003," Dr. Gilmore said worriedly.  
  
004 gasped, blood dripping from his face. The scarab had somehow managed enough energy for one last attack. Now it had fallen to the ground, completely out of energy. A figure fell to the ground, blood staining the grass surrounding it. Someone uttered a name. Just a whisper that only someone that was right by his lips could hear it: "009."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *Endures the readers' groans and thrown objects* Yes, I know. You guys thought it was short but plz bear with me for now ^^ Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and can someone please tell me what Omae o korosu means??? I think I do, but I just want to be sure. Please tell me ^^;; 


	7. Tears

Yami: Um...the chapter before this one has another paragraph. Read it before you read this one or else it might not make sense!! Also, thank you so much Solesse! I thought that's what it meant but I wasn't sure!! Thank you!!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Open your eyes! Come on! Please!!" a voice yelled. Pain seemed to be everywhere. Shattering over and over again in little bursts, letting it flow out in a little red river...wait...a...little red river?! A vision of someone leaning over him appeared. A soft moan escaped someone's lips. "009," the person whispered, "please, hang in there 009." 009 blinked slowly as he felt cool liquid fall on his cheeks. Soothing his hot forehead. But then he realized that that liquid were tears, falling from 004's eyes. 004's eyes were so full of pain that 009's heart clenched at the sight of them. "004," he managed to mutter. He found more liquid on his cheeks and realized he was also crying. 'How can cyborgs cry? We're cyborgs, we are mere machines. Nothing more,' he thought to himself. "009...please...don't.. die.please," 004 whispered, "I'll take you back to Dr. Gilmore and he can fix you up." A pang of fear filtered through 009's head. He quickly sat up, only to fall painfully back down. "009!!" 004 exclaimed, "please don't move! Don't worry, I promise I'll save you somehow!" The last part of it was a wild outburst. 009 felt another pang through his heart. This is what he had feared would happen. "Please," he whispered, pleading 004, "please no." 004 stared in shock. "What?" he managed to ask. "Everyone's...always saving...me," 009 said, tears welling in his eyes once again, "I...just want...to...be strong." 004's heart clenched at 009's pleading expression. "But that doesn't matter now, you're seriously wounded and if we don't go now...if we...don't..." 004 couldn't speak any longer; refusing to say what he knew he had to say. Tears streamed down 009's face and his eyes started to close. Panic spread like a shockwave through 004's system. "009! Please don't die!" he yelled. There. He said it. 009's eyes filled with tears again as he smiled faintly. "Don't...worry...I...just...tired," 009 said. 004 smiled sadly as 009 closed his eyes. But something seemed to still be there. Sudden realization hit him and more tears welled in his eyes. 009's chest was slowly rising and falling. 'He's still alive...just unconscious.'  
  
"003! Please wake up!!!" Dr. Gilmore said. "I think one of the visions must've overloaded her system," 008 said. "Now we can't find 009 or 004," 002 complained. "You're forgetting about me," a voice said and all eyes fell on 001, who was currently being held by 007. "Can you locate them?" they all asked anxiously. "Yeah, I already found them. 009 and 004 are together. Dr. Gilmore, you should know where they are," 001 said. Dr. Gilmore got the hint and nodded. "Alright, everyone please follow me," Dr. Gilmore said. The others eagerly followed Dr. Gilmore out of the door, leaving 006 and 003 behind.  
  
'I should get back to Dr. Kazumi's house. They all must be worried,' 004 said. He gently picked 009 up and rounded the corner, nearly running into Dr. Gilmore. "004!" Dr. Gilmore exclaimed. He looked down and gasped. The other cyborgs followed his gaze and had a similar reaction. "What happened?!" 002 demanded. 004 stepped aside, showing them the bloody battlefield behind him. "Bug cyborgs?" 008 asked. "I don't know where they're from, but they attacked us both," 004 said, "and 009 protected me even when he was injured." Dr. Gilmore nodded. "But we should now focus on getting 009 some help," he said. They all hurried back to Dr. Kazumi's house and hurried to the back room where the medical equipment was kept. Dr. Gilmore hurried on the medical procedure and 004 helped as best as he could: gently dabbing the sweat from 009's face or just plain holding his hand. Finally Dr. Gilmore was done and left the room, leaving them alone. 004 watched 009 sleep and smiled slightly.  
  
"004, can I see you for a minute?" Dr. Gilmore said quietly. It had been a while since he had left and 004 got up. He then followed Dr. Gilmore into another room where the doctor turned to face him. "004, was 009 showing any symptoms of illness when he was with you?" Dr. Gilmore asked. 004 nodded guiltily. "He collapsed right before the attack, I didn't know what's wrong with him though. I think it was just because of his head, it had a large gash," he said. Dr. Gilmore sighed. "009 had a very high fever and that's why he had collapsed. He wasn't eating because of nausea I think and every morning I can hear a faint alarm going off," Dr. Gilmore reported. 004 looked down. 'How could I have missed that.how could everyone miss that?' "Well," he said, "let's get back and wait for the fever to break." They came back into the room and the clipboard that Dr. Gilmore had been holding clattered to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami: I'm thinking about ending this one here and making a sequel. Plz tell me what you think! (in a review please) Ok. Toodles ~ 


	8. Teaser

Yami: Ok readers, here's the scoop. After so much debating and so many reviews. I've decided to...make a sequel. For those who didn't care and those who wanted one, thanks so much for your support. Ok. The sequel's gonna be called 'Road Of Confusion'. Here's a teaser below:  
  
"009! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" 004 exclaimed. "Please! Don't hurt me!" the man cried out, "I don't know who 009 is just please leave me alone!" 004's eyes widened.  
  
Yami: Ok. Remember, the sequels' called 'Road of Confusion'. Well...if anyone can think of a better one...please notify me ;_; Ok. Toodles! 


End file.
